User blog:Caelywobbles234/FNaFanon E3 - June 2018
Why hello there, everybody! My name is Caelywobbles234, your host, and WELCOME... to the third installment of FNaFanon E3 for June 2018! This is most definitely going to be the biggest FNaFF E3 to date, with 7 total participants, whether they be Veterans or Newcomers. I'd like to give a huge thanks and shout-out to all those who partook, and also all those who voted the FNaFF E3 on my recent poll. Without any further ado, let's begin! Veterans FazbearFreak Let's begin with the big stuff. Ho boy, has Faz shared a TON, and I mean A TON, of awesome info for you guys today! Let's get diggin', shall we? First off, some in-depth information and release dates for upcoming games: *One Night at Scratch Cat's: Purrfect Edition (the second game in FF Rewind: Volume Two) will be very different from the original ONaSC, and might poke some fun at Scratch itself too. It will release in July 2018. *Return to Meen's Labyrinth (the third and final game in FF Rewind: Volume Two) won't actually be very different from the original ONaML, but may have an actual plot. It will also release in July 2018. *Ultimate Custom Night Extended will not be including Dee-Dee, and will release on August 8th, 2018 (the original release date for UCN). *Grand Dad: Legend of the Badges' upcoming update, Global Cat-astrophe, will be a prequel to the original game and will feature new levels and possibly some juicy Grand Dad backstory. It will release in September 2018. *Seven Nights at Sillyvision (a FNaF/BATIM crossover game) may or may not include Chapter 5 content (depending on when the final chapter releases), and might also be an unofficial BATIM expansion. It will release in October 2018. *Five Nights at Steve's Arcade will be VERY different from past FNaS games, and it also won't matter whether it's canon or non-canon. It will release in November 2018. Faz has also said to me that he may be doing something on the Fantendo Wiki sometime soon, so keep your eyes peeled! And finally, Faz has one last HUGE bonus project for you all. I am very happy to announce... NIGHT SHIFT AT KING PIG'S WORLD 2! ... Nah, only messing with ya guys. I do know what it is, but I can't reveal it to ya'll just yet. Faz will begin teasing it soon, however. I hope you're all looking forward to it! That's all for Faz's section! Moving on to the next... Noah.4434 Noah has THREE brand new games to announce for you all today! Let's get right into it! First off, I'm proud to announce Buster and Friends: The Abandoned Factory! An upcoming TNaB spin-off game, inspired by Bendy and the Ink Machine. Similarly to BATIM, the game will be separated via chapters; there will be ten chapters in total. Look forward to the game, coming soon! He has also told me that 1294, a character from the Ten Nights at Buck's series, may be getting a turn in the spotlight, as Noah has been considering making a game entirely centered around him. Keep your eyes peeled! Last but not least, Noah has provided a teaser for an upcoming game series of his, which will be taking on the temporary teaser title of "Project 94". Here ye go: “You left us to rot and decay. I was locked in that room for what seemed like decades. You only hated me because I couldn’t do anything right… …and now, you will die. Laughing. Playing. Giggling. Chuckling to death alongside your old buddy… 1294. SHE ''has returned. And ''WE… are more aggressive than ever.” I hope you're all looking forward to Project 94, Noah's next big game series, coming sometime soon! That's all for Noah! Let's move on to our next participant... Lord Bowser Starting off with a bang, Bowser has finally decided on a title for the FNaR movie... Five Nights at Rex's: Breakout! Along with its brand new tagline: "It's time for a new generation to take over." Very interesting indeed! But this next piece of info will blow you away for sure... I'm very happy to announce Bowser's new game which he recently teased here on the wiki - Five Nights at Rex's: Infinity Survival, an FPS spin-off to the FNaR series! The game will be created to promote FNaR: Breakout, and will not be canon, but might include some bonus cutscenes (or "secret files", if you may). There will also be an option to switch between first and third person in the game's Settings menu. Here are all planned animatronics so far, for both the movie and the game: *Twisted Rex *Twisted Spino *Twisted Bartia *Twisted Ray *Twisted Dilophosaurus *Twisted Carnotaurus *Twisted Indominus *Juggernaut *Lockjaw *Ankytank *Gorgohunter *Nanoraptor *Magnus *Overlord *I. N. D. O. *A. L. L. O. In the game, all Twisted animatronics will retain their appearances from FNaR: The Sharp Teeth, but will also have unlockable skins based on their appearances from FNaR: The Last Shift. Hope you're all looking forward to both the movie and its game, coming soon! Moving onto our newcomers! Newcomers VentureSonic Welcome to the party, Ven! For his first time, Ven does not have very much to share for this month's E3, apart for one very interesting teaser for an upcoming game of his. Let's take a look at it, shall we? “On Sunday 7th June 1987, four missing children's report were sent out to the police of Utah. All of them linked equally. Fairly young children, three boys and one girl. They were last seen at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza after having a special birthday party at the location for one of the kids. While they haven't been found, all signs point towards the Freddy Fazbear's location being their whereabouts. The company's secondary manager, Mr. Afton, disregards all of the leads us as the Police force have. The names of these children are Gabriel, Jeremy, Susie and Fritz. FRR LBH VA GUR EROBBG” Very cryptic indeed. Good luck solving the code, everybody! Hope you're all looking forward to the game! LincolnDisaster19 Welcome to the party, Lincoln! Lincoln has confirmed to me TWO brand new games to share with you guys today! Let's get right into it! First off, we got a game going under the WIP title of "Afton's Hell". The story goes that after FFPS, William Afton was sent to his own personal hell. He was eager to escape, so the Devil, taking the form of a heavily mutated Circus Baby, made a deal with him that he would be able to escape, as long as he managed to survive a series of nights within this hell against a certain selection of souls dragged all the way from heaven, each one representing a sin and an important thing in his life. The game will take place in simply Hell, a deteriorated, abandoned version of the SL Custom Night map, combined with some traits of FNaF 3's map. In total, there are 12 antagonists and 3 easter eggs planned; antagonists have not yet been decided, but Lincoln has confirmed that most of them will be regular animatronics, albeit others deformed and mutated. The second game is a game called Midnight Path. It will take place in an abandoned bowling alley (named Pickles and Oz's Bowling Bay) located in a shopping center, in the year 1990. It was apparently one of Fazbear Entertainment's various rivalling companies. The animatronics are as follows: *Pickles the Pug *Oz the Cat *Barry the Bear *Dexter the Beaver *Donald the Dolphin *Princessa the Poodle *Templeton the Bulldog *Midnight Oz *Prototype Pug According to Lincoln, you ain't gonna be seeing Fazbear Entertainment the same way again... I hope you're looking forward to these two very intriguing games, coming soon to the wiki! The Non-Zomboss Welcome to the party, Zomboss! Today, Zomboss has provided a small text teaser for an upcoming game of his! He was meant to do a photo teaser, but he didn't get the time before the E3, so he will be releasing it in an upcoming blog post of his. Let's take a look, shall we? "It’s quite astonishing what years of darkness and loneliness can do to someone, isn’t it? Of course, you wouldn’t know that. You’ve been contently living your life, even after what you’ve done to me. Why is it that I’m the only one who has to suffer? Then, it hit me. I could change that. See, I’ve made some friends. You will never find them. They are hidden deep within the same metal cages that I’ve been trapped in for 30 long years. But even they won’t keep me satisfied for long. After years of searching, I’ve finally found you, and I’m going to get revenge. I’m coming for you... we’re coming for you." Sounds very intriguing indeed! Hope you're all looking forward to this new game by Zomboss, coming soon! XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx Welcome to the party, WTB! Today, WTB has provided to me a VERY intriguing trailer for the fourth game in the FNoNM series - Five Nights of No Mercy 4: Abducted. Without any further ado, grab yer popcorn and let's view the trailer! The sound of a winding music-box is heard as the dark screen is illuminated by the blazing yellow glow of a light-bulb. Slowly, the camera rotates, flipping upside to reveal the light-bulb was hanging from a ceiling by a cord. Slowly, the camera zooms out as the 1920's gospel song "This Little Light of Mine" is heard, being sung by a faint, echoing chorus of children. The camera eventually zooms out enough, revealing a dark room with a young female in purple clothing, her messy, dirty blond hair, covering her face, tied-up to a metal chair, her arms pulled behind her back with rope. Suddenly, a slowly-walking silhouette forms behind her. The music becomes fainter as after the figure slowly begins to speed up so that it can make itself fully visible in the light. Finally, it was revealed to be a tall, lanky man, shirtless to expose his scarred torso and arms. His face was hidden as he was wearing the burned, garbled remains of a Wireframed Seth mask, the mask's interior darkly lit as it was absent of ears, eyes, a lower jaw, and fur, which was peeled mostly away from burns, revealing its plastic frame underneath. Suddenly, the restrained blond woman begins to softly sob, whimpering loudly as the masked man raises a scar-ridden hand up and begins to comfort her, stroking his arm against the back of her head like he was lightly petting an animal. Soon, the woman begins to break out in hysteric sobs, the silhouette of her frowning mouth visible. She gasps, gags, and coughs, all while the masked man pets her like she was an animal. The camera continues to zoom out, eventually revealing the silhouettes of bodies on the floor, submerged in the darkness. But, they weren't human bodies. They were lanky and ridged, wires protruding from them. They were animatronics. Slowly, the masked man stops petting the sobbing woman and pulls out a small black flashlight as he shines it onto the pile of bodies in front of him, revealing it was the burned, decimated remains of the prototype animatronic models from the 3rd No Mercy installation. He leans down, searching through the remains and eventually finds a rusted wrench, hidden under the destroyed body of Prototype Seth, his eyes open and glazed yet dead with one eye half-closed. He slowly lifts the wrench, glancing at it for a brief second. He leans back up, the woman now howling as the camera continues to zoom out very slowly, revealing more of the distorted, fried bodies of the Prototype animatronics. He strokes the back of her head a few times before gripping the wrench with his other hand, suddenly posturing it and leaning it back a few times as if he was aiming to suddenly strike down at her skull. Eventually, he slowly brings the wrench back up and before he can bring it down, a loud startling screech of a creak is heard as a rusted door suddenly covers the view, revealing the camera had seemingly zoomed out of a doorway and the door had strangely closed on its own, covering the sight seconds before it got ugly. The music completely stops, leaving everything in silence. Slowly, the light of another glowing lightbulb suddenly glows, releasing a soft buzz and revealing the tarnished surface of the rusted door, revealing visible words carved into it, resembling as if it was a wooden door and someone had edged into it with a sharp object like a knife. The lightbulb seemed to brighten a bit, eventually revealing the words. "FIVE NIGHTS OF NO MERCY 4: ABDUCTED." '' ''"COMING SOON TO THIS WIKI." '' ''"SETH WILL RETURN." '' ''Suddenly, without making any noise, the figure of the masked man suddenly pops out of nowhere, covering the camera as his burned Wireframed Seth mask takes up the view of the camera. The mask's interior now longer appears to be dark as his eyes were visible for a second, one was a bloodshot, yellow-hued eye with a brown iris while the other was white and dead. '' ''A soft cackle is heard as the trailer completely ends. WOW, was that an amazing trailer! I hope you're all looking forward to FNoNM4: Abducted, coming soon! Welp, that's all folks! Again, I'd like to thank all those who partook in this event, and to all those who voted the E3 on my recent poll! Thanks for viewing this month's E3, and I'll catch you all in the next onee-=e=ew-2ze[xp32o1dihu4yhf3sayhewrn&"UU&"Y"&*!"T*&WT!"¬EWYT!"N£YWD DerpDev E3 - June 2018. Coming this Sunday. End of transmission. - Caelywobbles234 Category:Blog posts